criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Vipers' Nest
Into the Vipers' Nest is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eleventh case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough, and the final one to take place in the Industrial Area district. Plot Salvador Cordero, the leader of the Vipers gang, was found dead on his car with his skull smashed to pieces. At the climax of the case, and after gaining enough evidence, the Grimsborough PD incriminated the killer to be Tony Marconi – a huge figure in the Italian mafia and also the manager of the Blue Flamingo nightclub. During the investigation, Tony filed a restraining order against Jones, claiming that the officer had a maniacal obsession with him, and even threatened to put a restraining order on the entire police when Ramirez tried to reason with him. However, Tony was finally incarcerated after evidence implicated him as Salvador's murderer. During the moment of his arrest, Tony stated that he had hit Salvador with a glass bottle as soon as he had caught the gangster harassing Ginger, believing that he was above the law by exercising the right to kill anyone who hit women. In court, Tony was issued a 20-year jail sentence. After the hearing, Jones was a tad upset that Tony was jailed for protecting a woman and not for his other shady crimes. Before Jones and the player started the murder investigation, Chief King warned them that Mayor Johnson would be taking a personal interest in this case, so the team had to perform at their best at all times. Moments after the trial, the Mayor did not hesitate to promote the duo to the district of Financial Center due to being impressed by the player's performance. Summary Victim *'Salvador Cordero' (found lifeless on his car, his skull smashed to pieces) Murder Weapon *'Glass Bottle' Killer *'Tony Marconi' Suspects intothevipers'nestupdated.PNG|Tony Marconi tc11.png|Troy Cassidy gg.png|Ginger ab.png|Ash Bison ots.png|One-Tooth Sam Killer's Profile *The killer is asthmatic. *The killer chews gum. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer's blood type is AB+. Crime Scenes C011S1A.png|The Vipers' Pit C011S1B.png|Toolbox C011S2A.png|The Blue Flamingo C011S2B.png|The Dance Floor C011S3A.png|Sewers C011S3B.png|Sewers Outlet Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Vipers' Pit. (Clues: Victim's Body, Medicine Canister, Torn Card; Victim identified: Salvador Cordero) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Analyze Medicine Canister. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is asthmatic) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Blue Flamingo Card; New Suspect: Tony Marconi) *Talk to Marconi about the victim. (Prerequisite: Blue Flamingo Card restored; New Suspect: Troy Cassidy; New Crime Scene Unlocked: The Blue Flamingo) *Investigate The Blue Flamingo. (Prerequisite: Tony interrogated; Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Screwdriver; New Suspect: Ginger) *Find out why Ginger is at the Blue Flamingo. (Prerequisite: Screwdriver found; Profile updated: Ginger is asthmatic) *Question Troy about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tony interrogated) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Toolbox. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Oil-stained Rag, Torn Map, Dog Tag; New Suspect: Ash Bison) *Talk to Ash Bison about the victim. (Prerequisite: Dog Tag found in Toolbox; Profile updated: Ash is asthmatic and chews gum) *Analyze Oil-stained Rag. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Question Ginger over her presence at the primary crime scene. (Prerequisite: Oil-stained Rag analyzed; Profile updated: Ginger uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Map) *Ask Troy about his presence at the primary crime scene. (Prerequisite: Map restored; Profile updated: Troy chews gum and is asthmatic) *Investigate Sewers. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Shoe, Hand Sanitizer) *Examine Shoe. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (00:30:00; New Suspect: One-Tooth Sam) *Find out if One-Tooth Sam was at the primary crime scene. (Prerequisite: Soil Sample analyzed; Profile updated: One-Tooth Sam chews gum) *Examine Hand Sanitizer. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer; Profile updated: Tony uses hand sanitizer) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Question Marconi with Ramirez's help. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene: The Dance Floor; Profile updated: Tony chews gum) *Question Ash Bison over his strong motive for wanting the victim dead. (Prerequisite: Tony interrogated) *Investigate The Dance Floor. (Clue: Asthma Inhaler) *Examine Asthma Inhaler. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:30:00; Profile updated: Tony is asthmatic) *Investigate Sewers Outlet. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Old Knife) *Examine Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Quizz One-Tooth Sam about his knife you found. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Profile updated: One-Tooth Sam is asthmatic) *Examine Pieces of Glass. (All tasks before must be completed; Result: Smashed Bottle) *Analyze Smashed Bottle. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Glass Bottle; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Ginger needs your help. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Blue Flamingo. (Prerequisite: Ginger interrogated; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Legal Document) *Analyze Legal Document. (03:00:00) *Ginger's the new club manager. (Prerequisite: Legal Document analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Troy really needs your help. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Vipers' Pit. (Prerequisite: Troy interrogated; Clue: Torn Blueprint) *Examine Torn Blueprint. (Result: Blueprint) *Examine Blueprint. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Give Troy his blueprint back. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint analyzed; Reward: Biker Helmet) *One-Tooth Sam needs to talk to you. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Sewers. (Prerequisite: One-Tooth Sam interrogated; Clue: Metal Box) *Examine Lock. (Result: Metal Box) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Jewel) *Analyze Jewel. (03:00:00) *Give One-Tooth Sam his jewel back. (Prerequisite: Jewel analyzed; Reward: 5000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Financial Center)! (1 star) Trivia *This case, Blood on the Trading Floor, and Under the Skin are the only cases in which an innocent suspect is generous enough to find the murder weapon for the police team. *This is one of four cases in Grimsborough where all suspects have appeared previously. *This case and Troubled Waters are the only cases which require the player to analyze something for all the suspects who need help in the Additional Investigation. *In the "The Blue Flamingo" and "The Dance Floor", you can see two lightsabers, references to Star Wars. *In the "Sewers Outlet" crime scene, you can see a shield with the Triforce on it, a reference to Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda. Other objects in the crime scene referencing the series are a sword (resembling the Master Sword), a bow, a boomerang, a bomb, a picture of a Heart Container, a lantern, a key, a red potion, an ocarina, a compass, a treasure chest, a ring, a letter, a mask, a boot, a cross, and a candle. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area